Sweet Mistake
by fairysoo
Summary: Yang dunia tau mereka sekarang hanyalah dua orang asing yang dulu pernah merangkai kenangan indah bersama. Namun apakah hanya sebatas itu? / When your ex becoming your affair. CHANBAEK GS KAISOO HUNHAN EXO
1. prolog

**SWEET MISTAKE**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

This is GS, so you can hit the close button if it's bothering you ;)

.

_enjoy!_

* * *

**_Park Chanyeol._**

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui namanya? Aktor dan juga musisi papan atas Korea Selatan yang prestasinya sudah tidak dapat di ragukan lagi. bukan hanya di Korea, namanya bahkan telah di kenal oleh seluruh dunia.

Chanyeol berhasil menorehkan prestasi dengan menjadi Best Male Actor untuk 3 tahun berturut-turut, membuktikan kesuksesan drama yang diperankan Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan prestasinya di bidang musik. Lagunya juga selalu memuncaki seluruh chart yang ada, semakin membuktikan ia adalah eksistensinya di dunia entertaiment.

Wajahnya bahkan dapat di temukan hampir disetiap sudut jalanan. Kekayaan dan popularitas sudah bukanlah lagi menjadi hal yang di carinya, ia dapat mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya hanya dengan kedipan mata.

Mobil mewah, mansion besar, koleksi jam tangan berharga fantastis, ataupun hanya sekedar baju-baju dari desainer ternama telah di milikinya.

Begitu pun dengan wanita, banyak wanita yang bahkan rela menurunkan harga dirinya ketitik terendah hanya untuk merasakan satu ciuman dari Park Chanyeol.

Tetapi, di tengah semua itu apakah Chanyeol sudah merasa puas?

Entahlah, Chanyeol juga tidak dapat memastikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Byun Baekhyun._**

Namanya mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi bagi sebagian orang.

Menjadi aktris cilik sejak usia belia menjadikannya terbiasa dengan spotlight yang di tujukkan kepadanya.

Baekhyun telah membintangi berbagai series tv semenjak ia berumur 8 tahun. Tak heran jika di umurnya yang sekarang popularitasnya tidak dapat dilihat sebagai isapan jempol belaka. Seluruh orang mengenalinya, Wajah cantiknya sudah berlalu lalang di berbagai stasiun televisi untuk waktu yang bukanlah sebentar. Sehingga wajar jika popularitasnya sudah tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi.

Namun nyatanya hal itu tidak membuatnya berpuas diri, Ia ingin lebih berkembang lagi dan mulai mencoba menantang dirinya dengan mencoba berbagai hal baru diluar kebiasaannya. Pilihan Baekhyun jatuh kepada musik. Sejak kecil ia memang selalu mencintai musik, dan ketika mendapat kesempatan untuk menyalurkan kecintaannya itu dalam bentuk nyata maka tanpa ragu Baekhyun mencobanya.

_And surprisingly it went well._

Banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan yang jatuh cinta pada suara indah Baekhyun. Lagu-lagunya pun berhasil memuncaki chart musik dunia.

Ditambah lagi dengan paras Baekhyun yang seindah dewi. Ia dapat selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bertekuk lutut untuk memuja dirinya.

Tetapi di balik hidupnya yang bagaikan tanpa celah itu, ada satu hal yang orang lain tidak tau tentang diri wanita bersenyum seindah malaikat tersebut. Dia hanya seorang wanita bodoh yang akan terus membiarkan dirinya terluka_ lagi dan lagi._

**e)(o**


	2. 1

**_Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

"Hhhh," Chanyeol menghebuskan nafas lelahnya setelah ia berhasil duduk untuk mengistirahatlan sejenak badannya di dalam mobil.

"Apa jadwal ku selanjutnya?"

"Setelah ini kita akan langsung pergi ke bandara untuk berangkat ke Jepang." Jawab manajernya sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, memastikan lelaki itu mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Syuting untuk video klip, benarkan?" Ujar Chanyeol tak berminat.

"Ya, dan Chanyeol jangan lupakan jadwal mu untuk menghadiri peluncuran produk-produk terbaru _dior._ Mereka terus menghubungiku agar memastikan ke hadiranmu. Kau tau? itu merepotkan."

"Hm, baiklah aku akan datang. Katakan juga pada mereka untuk bersiap, karena aku akan memperkenalkan Hyejin sebagai kekasihku untuk pertama kalinya di depan publik pada acara itu."

Chanyeol menyesap americano yang baru saja di berikan oleh manajernya, jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan pesan kepada sang kekasih, bermaksud memberitahu wanita itu tentang rencananya.

"Yeol," panggil manajernya pelan.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap balik sang manajer sebagai tanda dia bertanya '_apa?_' tanpa suara.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini sudah keterlaluan? semenjak putus dari Baekhyun kau sudah membuat skandal percintaan berulang kali dan tidak ada yang pernah bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan."

"Oh c'mon Minseok noona! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupan percintaan ku."

"I don't give any fuck to your love life boy. but i, as your manager is taking a responsibility to cleaning up your fuckin _image_ to the freaking world."

Minseok mengambil nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Demi tuhan Chanyeol, tidakkah kau lelah membuat ulah setiap harinya? biar aku ingatkan, untuk awal tahun ini saja kau sudah terlibat skandal berulang kali. Bukan hanya masalah percintaan. Mulai dari kau yang dengan bodohnya menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk lalu menabrak seseorang, sampai ketika seorang wanita mengaku mengandung darah dagingmu."

Sebagai manajer Chanyeol, tentu Minseok merasa tertekan. Dia harus meladeni reporter-reporter sialan itu untuk membersihkan nama Chanyeol setiap waktunya. Ditambah lagi, ketika menghadapi sifat Chanyeol yang keras kepala. Anak itu akan tutup mulut dan tidak mau membahas masalah yang disebabkannya dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"For fuck sake noona, we've talked about this for a hundred of times. Mereka hanya perduli pada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku! tak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk terlihat bak di depan mereka, pada akhirnya mereka akan selalu menemukan celah. Oh, and also IT'S NOT MY FUCKIN BABY. Jeez, i already told you."

Entah sudah berapa kali perdebatan seperti ini muncul diantara Chanyeol dan Minseok. Jujur saja Chanyeol lelah.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagianku kepada dunia noona, aku berjanji tidak akan ada drama lagi setelah ini." ujar Chanyeol setelah pria itu sudah dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Berbagi kebahagiaan pantatmu. Bilang saja kau hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun cemburu." gumam Minseok pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu noona?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak tidak, baiklah. Kau boleh mengajak Hyejin. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyebabkab skandal-skandal baru lagi setelahnya." Minseok akhirnya menyerah pada kekeras kepalaan artisnya itu.

"Hmm, _noted_ noona." Jawab Chanyeol setengah hati sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

"_Good_, sekarang ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai di bandara dan sebentar lagi pesawatmu akan berangkat."

**e)(o**

"Oke, _cut_."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu terdengar Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya di bantu dengan para asisten yang berada disana.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dambil berjalan kearah fotografernya, bermaksud melihat hasil foto yang baru saja diambil.

"Good job as always darling, you're a goddess indeed."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian sang fotografer. Hari ini Baekhyun memiliki jadwal photoshoot dengan salah satu perusahaan jewelry yang telah mengontraknya sebagai brand ambassardor.

Memang banyak brand-brand ternama yang berani membayar berapapun agar Baekhyun mau berkerja sama dengan mereka. Tetapi, Baekhyun selalu selektif dalam memilih perusahaan untuk di ajak bekerja sama. Dia hanya memilih brand yang memang ia sukai dan ia percayai tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun.

Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam fitting room untuk mengganti bajunya menjadi lebih santai. Kali ini pilihan gadis itu jatuh kepada over sized t-shirt berwarna kuning, span skirt pendek, dan sneakers putih simpel.

Baekhyun berniat untuk pergi, karena setelah ini dia tidak memiliki schedule apapun lagi untuk hari ini. Tetapi, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan wanita itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek notifikasi di handphonenya.

**2 message from : Kris**

Ada dua pesan dari Kris, lelaki itu menanyai kabarnya dan mengajaknya makan malam hari ini. Wanita itu berpikir sejenak sebelum mengetikkan balasan bahwa ia menyetujui ajakan makan malam kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah selesai membalas pesan Kris. ia lalu mengunci layar handphonenya dan memasukkan benda pipih itu ke dalam tas.

Sebelum ia bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama dengan Kris, Baekhyun berniat mengunjungi Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Dia sangat merindukan sahabat rusanya itu. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga tidak pernah memiliki waktu hanya untuk sekedar bertukar kabar.

Luhan menggeluti dunia yang sama dengan Baekhyun, dunia hiburan. Tetapi wanita itu lebih banyak mengembangkan karirnya di bidang modelling.

Dengan parasnya yang secantik boneka, serta tubuhnya yang begitu indah. Tidak heran jika Luhan sekarang sudah berada pada jajaran top models dunia. Namanya sudah tidak dapat di ragukan lagi.

Oh dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga sangat merindukan wanita itu, namun sahabatnya yang satu ini jarang sekali berada di Seoul. Dia selalu sibuk terbang ke berbagai negara karena pekerjaannya. Sebagai salah satu Chef kelas dunia Kyungsoo sering di undang ke berbagai negara hanya untuk memberikan review pada sebuah makanan. Dia juga sering di undang untuk memasakkan hidangan bagi berbagai orang penting di dunia.

Salah satu contohnya Kyungsoo pernah menjadi koki utama pada jamuan makan kerajaan Inggris. Oh dan jangan lupakan juga pengalamannya menyajikan makanan untuk para petinggi-petinggi negara di berbagai belahan dunia lainnya. Walaupun Baekhyun sangat merindukan Kyungsoo tapi tak bisa di pungkiri ia ikut bahagia melihat sahabatnya itu berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya.

Setelah keluar dari gedung tempat pemotretannya Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju mobilnya. Wanita itu memang lebih nyaman mengendarai mobilnya sendiri tanpa bantuan manajer ataupun driver. Entahlah ia hanya merasa kurang nyaman ketika orang lain mengedarai mobil pribadinya. Jadi ketika semua schedule nya sudah selesai Baekhyun pasti akan selalu meminta orang mengantarkan mobilnya dan memilih mengendarai mobil sendiri.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartement Luhan. Mereka telah membuat janji sejak minggu lalu sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir Luhan tidak ada di apartementnya.

Sambil menyetir ia menikmati jalanan kota Seoul yang terasa sibuk di siang hari, ia sesekali bergumam mengikuti lagu yang di putar di radio sambil beberapa kali memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang si sepanjang trotoar dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun telah sampai di basement apartement Luhan. Setelah memarkirkan mobil Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai dimana unit Luhan berada.

Wanita itu menekan bel di pintu yang sudah sangat familier baginya itu tanpa ragu, menungu beberapa saat sebelum terdengar bunyi berisik dari dalam dan muncul sosok Luhan dari balik pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

"Astaga Baek! I miss you so much, you can't even imagine it!"

Baekhyun langsung di sambut suara cempreng beserta pelukan erat Luhan yang membuat ia kesulitan bernapas. ia bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Calm down Lu, and for fuck sake you're choking me right now!" Gadis bermata sipit itu menepuk-nepuk keras punggung Luhan agar model itu melepaskan pelukannya yang terlalu erat.

"Ups sorry. I'm just too excited about this. And also, I haven't seen you in ages. Where the hell have you been?" Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil melepas pelukannya, menuruti perintah teman sipitnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya pertanyaan itu padamu ?"

"Or perhaps should i call you by now?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa Baek. Berhenti mengejekku dan cepatlah masuk." Muka Luhan memerah lucu setelah mendengar ejekan Baekhyun. Dengan menyentakkan kakinya model itu meningggalkan Baekhyun di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Liar liar pants on the fire Lu. Aku bisa mencium kebohonganmu dari sini. Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama pacar pucatmu itu sekarang hingga melupakan teman mu yang menyedihkan ini." ejek Baekhyun menertawakan temannya yang sedang berusaha keras tetap bersikap normal dengan muka yang memberengut kesal sambil mengikuti Luhan berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah.

Ketika Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah apartemen Luhan ia langsung mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut melihat sosok yang duduk dengan santai di sofa depan tv dengan mulut dipenuhi kue.

"Akhirnya masuk juga. Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" sosok itu mengeluarkan suara diikuti delikan kesal kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang baru saja masuk.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Baekhyun langsung menerjang sosok itu ke dalam pelukan erat. Persis seperti yang di lakukan Luhan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERADA DISINI?"

Oh tuhan, Baekhyun sangat merindukan sahabat mungilnya ini! Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sangat jarang melihat Kyungsoo berada di Seoul semenjak wanita ini memutuskan fokus pada karir nya sebagai Chef professional. Kyungsoo dengan teganya meninggalkan Baekhyun hanya berdua dengan Luhan yang cerewet.

"BAEK BERHENTI! KAU BISA MEMBUAT SELURUH KUE KU JATUH." yang di peluk berteriak tapi tidak berusaha melepasakan pelukan Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun terus mendekapnya sambil menyuapkan beberapa potong kue yang sedang di makannya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati, "Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan rusa itu yang akan membereskannya nanti. Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyung. Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Hmm, mungkin karena aku tinggal di Seoul? Tentu saja aku berada disini?"

"Huh? jawaban macam apa itu, pretty sure you got what i mean by 'berada disini' but go on i guess?" sarkas Baekhyun tidak mau mendebatkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia sudah cukup bahagia Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang setelah berbulan-bulan jadi ia tidak akan memulai perdebatan yang hanya akan membuang waktu mereka.

"Anyways. I miss you both so muchh!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"I miss you too Baek." sahut Kyungsoo kalem sambil kembali menyuap kue-kuenya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Baekhyun baru menyadari hilangnya sahabat rusanya itu.

"Aku disini Baek!" teriak Luhan dari arah pintu. "Aku tadi memesan pizza dan pergi ke depan untuk mengambil pesananku." gadis bersurai madu itu berjalan kesusahan dengan menenteng berkotak-kotak pizza.

Kyungsoo melotot melihat pizza-pizza yang di bawa Luhan. "Hey! untuk apa memesan pizza sebanyak itu?!"

"Huh? Aku meliat Baekhyun di tv. Akhir-akhir ini badannya seperti terkena busung lapar. Jadi, aku bernisiatif membelikannya banyak makanan agar tubuhnya kembali normal." oceh Luhan membalas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau Lu? aku bisa memasakkan kalian makanan sebanyak apapun yang kau minta. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau membeli makanan tidak sehat seperti itu."

"Tidak sehat katamu Kyung? Pizza yang ku pesan mengandung banyak sayuran asal kau tau saja."

"Tapi tetap saja akan lebih baik jika aku yang membuatnya, bukan begitu Baek?"

"Aku ti..."

"OKAY STOP IT THERE GUYS!"

Belum sempat Luhan menyeleseaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun telah memotong perkataan wanita itu terlebih dahulu.

"Firstly, aku baik-baik saja Lu tidak perlu khawatir tentang berat badanku. Dan Kyungsoo, sudahlah biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita mulai makan. Kau marah pun pizzanya sudah ada disini kan?." Baekhyun lelah mendengarkan perdebatan kedua temannya tersebut. Ia bahkan tadi menahan diri untuk tidak memulai perdebatan konyol. Tapi lihat sekarang, kedua teman bodohnya ini berdebat tentang hal yang menurut Baekhyun tidak penting.

Setelah kalimat penengah itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ketiga orang itu akhirnya duduk di depan tv sambil menyantap pizza yang Luhan beli. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton beberapa film-film baru sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan baru. Sejak Baekhyun datang, mulut Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti mengunyah makanan. Setelah tadi menghabiskan beberapa potong kue, sekarang si mata burung hantu itu sibuk menyuap pizza.

"Hubungan kami berjalan baik, kurasa? Malam ini kami berencana untuk makan malam bersama."

"Aku senang mendengarnya Baek. Kris sepertinya pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Perlahan tapi pasti aku ingin kau melupakan Chanyeol." balas Luhan sambil menatap temannya itu serius.

Kyungsoo menggagguk menyetujui perkataan Luhan lalu mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya Baek, kami ingin kau bahagia kau tau kan? Aku dan Luhan tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih karena laki-laki brengsek itu lagi."

Luhan mendekat dan ikut bergabung dengan memeluk kedua temannya."Baiklah! kita disini untuk bersenang-senang, jadi buang semua masa lalu yang menyedihkan seperti itu dan tidak usah di ingat lagi. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan filmnya!" seru Luhan bersemangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, hatinya mengahangat. Ia bersyukur memiliki Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka selalu ada di sampingnya sejak ia hanyalah sesosok gadis kecil lugu di bangku sekolah dasar.

Namun karena alasan itu pula hati Baekhyun berdenyut sedih. Wanita itu meringis dalam hati. ia jadi merasa makin bersalah kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

_Because, little did they know. Baekhyun has been lying all this time._

**e)(o**


	3. 2

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Stoner's Paradise_, salah satu restaurant di pinggiran kota yang dekat dengan pesisir pantai. Restaurant ini menjadi tempat pilihan Baekhyun dan Kris untuk dinner mereka malam ini.

"Meja atas nama Kris Wu." ucap Baekhyun kepada salah satu pelayan yang berjaga di depan meja reservasi.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dengan senyuman sebelum mengantar Baekhyun menuju meja yang di maksud. Semakin mendekat pada meja, Baekhyun dapat melihat tubuh tegap Kris yang sedang duduk diam sambil menoleh menatap hamparan ombak di sisi kirinya.

Setelah sampai di meja tersebut wanita itu langsung duduk dengan anggun di kursi hadapan Kris.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama? Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu."

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Kalau saja bukan karena Luhan dan Kyungso dia tidak akan datang terlambat seperti ini. Gara-gara dua makhluk menyebalkan itu Baekhyun harus mencari dress baru yang akan di pakainya untuk malam ini.

Awalnya memang Kris berencana menjemputnya namun akibat keterlambatannya Baekhyun menyuruh Kris untuk pergi terlebih dahulu dan tidak usah menjemputnya. Masalah dimulai dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berdebat mengenai baju yang akan di pakai Baekhyun dari dua pilihan baju yang memang sudah Baekhyun siapkan, akibat mereka yang berbeda pendapat dan tidak dapat mengontrol emosi sehingga terjadilah adegan "tarik-menarik" baju untuk menyingkirkan satu sama lain yang berakhir kedua baju itu sobek tak berbentuk.

Baekhyun terpaksa harus mencari baju pengganti dalam waktu singkat. Dampaknya, wanita itu terlambat datang dan sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kris.

"Hm? tidak Baek. Aku menikmati waktu ku disini, restaurant ini menakjubkan." Kris tersenyum menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau mulai makan?" tanya Kris mencoba merubah topik.

"Ya, perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi, ayo makan." Baekyun mulai mangambil garpu dan pisau untuk memotong daging yang memang sudah ada disana bahkan sebelum Baekhyun duduk.

"Kau monster makanan Baek, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu kenyang." tawa renyah Kris menguar diantara kedua orang tersebut ketika lelaki itu melihat tingkah Baekhyun mengunyah dagingnya dengan semangat yang entah mengapa masih terlihat anggun.

"Bukan salahku aku begini." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu acuh sambil menaikan kedua alisnya. Berat badanya memang susah sekali naik walaupun dengan nafsu makan gila-gilaan yang Baekhyun punya. Hal ini merupakan suatu keuntungan yang di syukuri akrtis itu. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk selalu menjaga penampilan dan karena keadaan tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti itu, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menjaga pola makan atau berolahraga dengan keras untuk mempertahankan berat badannya.

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya membuat Kris terkekeh ringan sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan tidak adanya percakapan diantara mereka. Kris tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, lelaki berdarah cina itu merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Tapi sepertinya kenyamanan itu tidak berlaku bagi wanita cantik di hadapannya. Baekhyun sesekali melirik Kris dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang menurutnya canggung di antara mereka.

"Uhm Kris, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi pemecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, perusahaan telah mendengar versi demo dari lagu-lagu yang kubuat dan setuju untuk perilisan album dalam waktu dekat."

"Benarkah? i'm happy for you, Kris!"

"Yeah i hope everything will end up well without any problem,"

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "My only fear right now is if they change their mind and cut off the contract all of sudden in the middle of the project." Kris mengernyitkan dahinya ragu.

"No they won't, you're absolutely talented Kris. and even if they do that, it's definitely their loss."

"You're right Baek thanks for the words. That means a lot for me." Kris meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Kris dan membalas usapan di tangannya itu dengan genggamana pada tangan Kris erat.

"Anyways, Aku di undang pada acara peluncuran produk terbaru _Dior_, mau menemaniku datang kesana?" Tanya Kris kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menyuapkan potongan daging terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan menyetujui ajakan Kris. "Aku juga di undang, ayo datang bersama." Wanita itu balas menatap Kris, mengalihkan fokusnya dari daging di piringnya yang telah habis tanpa sisa di piringnya.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita berangkat bersama. Aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk menyetujui ide Kris tanpa menatap lelaki itu. Sekarang mulut wanita itu telah di penuhi oleh dessert yang menjadi fokusnya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Lelaki berambut blonde itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia terlihat manis saat sedang menatap es krimnya dengan semangat seperti itu.

Bagi Kris wanita itu adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan. Baekhyun selalu mencerminkan keanggunan namun juga sisi manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia akan selalu terlihat menarik. Bahkan disaat dia hanya menyuapkan es krimnya dengan semangat, atau ketika ia bercerita tentang hari-harinya sambil tersenyum ceria, atau bahkan sesederhana ketika ia hanya diam sambil berpikir yang bahkan Kris tidak ketahui apa.

Namun dibalik keindahannya Kris juga melihat kerapuhan dalam diri wanita bersenyum seindah malaikat itu. Seberapa keras Baekhyun mencoba terlihat kuat di mata Kris Baekhyun tetap hanya seorang wanita rapuh yang tidak jarang merasa ketakutan ketika menghadapi dunia yang tidak selalu berpihak kepadanya.

Kris menyayangi Baekhyun dan rasanya ia ingin selalu berada disamping wanita itu untuk melindunginya.

"Kris kau baik?"

Panggilan Baekhyun mengembalikan Kris pada kesadarannya. "Aku baik. Kau sudah selesai Baek? kalau sudah ayo kita pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Ya aku sudah selesai, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan dessert mu?" Baekhyun menyipitkan mata tidak suka kearah Kris.

"Aku sudah kenyang, ayo Baek kau biasanya akan mengomel kalau kita pulang terlalu larut." Kris berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun genggam.

Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Kris dan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi, ia hanya membiarkan Kris membawanya menuju mobil.

**e)(****o**

_Baekhyun lelah__._

Ia baru sampai di apartemennya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Salahkan jalanan yang padat malam ini. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kris untuk berhasil keluar dari kemacetan saat mengantar Baekhyun pulang tadi.

Menghela nafas lelah tangannya menekan password apartement dengan malas. Sekarang yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya masuk ke dalam apartementnya dan berendam dalam air hangat diiringi musik yang lembut serta lilin aromateraphy yang dapat menenangkang seluruh tubuhnya. Oh mungkin beberapa cookies juga dapat membantu.

Tetapi harapan Baekhyun sepertinya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam setelah wanita itu melihat Chanyeol yang duduk dengan santai sambil menonton tv di ruang tengahnya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Lelaki yang dulu selalu mengisi hari-hari Baekhyun, lelaki yang dulu menempati posisi paling atas dalam hatinya, lelaki yang dulu menjadikannya ratu dalam hidupnya, serta lelaki yang sama juga yang menghancurkan hatinya hingga Baekhyun rasanya tak mampu mengembalikan bagian itu kembali menjadi kesatuan yang utuh.

"Kau?! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Baekhyun melotot, jari lentiknya menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Menunggu mu pulang?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan memberikan seringaian lembut kearah Baekhyun.

"Bodoh, harusnya aku sudah tau." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol dan tanpa ragu menyenderkan badannya ke dada bidang lelaki tinggi itu. Mencari posisi ternyamannya disana.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Kau sadar kan kalau kita public figure Yeol. Ditambah lagi dengan statusku yang sudah memiliki kekasih baru."

"Kau paling tau mudah bagiku menipu wartawan-wartawan bodoh itu baby. Tidak perlu khawatir soal itu." Chanyeol menggapai jari-jari Baekhyun dan mulai memainkannya.

"Aku ragu dengan keyakinanmu." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar kalimat penuh keyakinan Chanyeol yang hanya di balas lelaki itu dengan wajah meremehkannya, menganggap hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu di pusingkan.

"Bukankah kau harusnya masih berada di Jepang untuk syuting video klipmu?" Tanya Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lelaki tinggi itu.

"Hm? kau tau jadwalku? Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan kearah Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, hanya suatu kebetulan mungkin." wanita berambut cokelat itu mengalihkan pandangannya salah tingkah lalu berpura-pura mengedikkan bahunya tanpa minat. "aku tidak sengaja melihat jadwal di handphone mu ketika kau kesini minggu lalu."

Chanyeol tertawa melihat respon salah tingkah wanitanya tersebut. "Akui saja Baek kau masih perduli padaku, bukan begitu sayang?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Park. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan tidak ada lagi alasan untukku perduli padamu."

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Suasana tidak nyaman tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka berdua. Mata Chanyeol menatap wanita yang berada di dekapannya itu dengan serius sebelum menarik Baekhyun agar duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama sadar tidak pernah ada yang berakhir diantara kita, jadi berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu dan jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri baby." Tatapannya melembut sambil mengusap wajah wanitanya perlahan.

Baekhyun balas menatap dalam Chanyeol dan mengenggam tangan lelaki itu "Entahlah Yeol aku merasa ini salah, tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kris dan juga teman-temanku karena telah membohongi mereka."

"Kita bahkan membohongi seisi dunia Yeol." lanjut Baekhyun pelan.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lelah, "Kita sudah membahas ini Baek. we're gonna keep it as a secret for only both of us. Ada banyak kosekuensi jika media tau hubungan kita Baek. And also stop talking about about Kris when we're together. You know i hate him to the fullest."

"Kau membenci Kris begitu seakan tidak ingat kau juga memiliki Hyejin saja. Dia bahkan adalah pacar ketigamu tahun ini Yeol!" Baekhyun menggurutu sambil kembali menyender kedalam dekapan Chanyeol, masih diatas pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Uh huh, sepertinya seseorang sedang cemburu padaku?" Chanyeol tertawa ringan sambil mencubiti pipi berisi Baekhyun, bermaksud menggoda sang wanita.

"_NO! _Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya menyampaikan fakta." Baekhyun kembali melarikan pandangannya dari tatapan Chanyeol dengan pipi yang memerah akibat kesal dan malu.

"Kau berhak cemburu Baek, aku senang melihatmu cemburu." Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu menggapai dagu Baekhyun dan membimbing wanita itu agar kembali menatapnya. "Tapi kau jelas sudah tau siapa yang ada di dalam hatiku."

"Tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan sayang, Hyejin hanya kamuflase ku agar tidak ada yang mencurigai hubungan kita."

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di mata publik. Ketika mantan pacarnya sudah mendapat kekasih baru ia tidak ingin dilihat sebagai pihak yang belum mampu melupakan sendirian.

_Walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu_.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mempermainkan Hyejin dari awal, Baekhyun awalnya memang ingin mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Kris.

Kris datang disaat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar hebat dan memutuskan untuk berpisah. Baekhyun yang terpuruk bertemu Kris di sebuah bar. Lelaki itu juga tengah menghadapi masalah yang sama. Dia baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Setelah kejadian di bar itu pertemuan mereka menjadi intens. Kris terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan dan memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Baekhyun awalnya ragu namun atas saran dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mau melihatnya sedih dan selalu terpuruk oleh masalh lalu membuat Baekhyun yakin untuk perlahan mencoba membuka hatinya pada Kris.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan dengan harapan dapat membantu menyembuhkan perasaan satu sama lain.

Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Chanyeol kembali datang dalam kehidupan Baekhyun dan menghancurkan segala usaha wanita itu. Baekhyun kembali jatuh pada lelaki itu dan mulai membohongi Kris tentang perasaannya.

Sebenarnya hatinya merasa bersalah pada Kris namun Baekhyun belum yakin dan belum sanggup untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan lelaki berdarah Kanada itu.

Ia tau apa yang ia lakukan hanya akan semakin menyakiti Kris. Tapi di satu sisi Baekhyun masih ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan lelaki Kanada itu, ia terlalu menyayangi lelaki itu dan belum sanggup melihat lelaki itu terluka.

Disamping itu, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya bingung dengan status hubungannya bersama Chanyeol. Sejak mereka putus dan kembali bersama dibelakang semua orang tidak pernah ada kejelasan tentang hubungan keduanya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun dirinya tidak pernah ada yang berniat membahas hal itu.

Yang Baekhyun tau Chanyeol akan selalu ada disisinya ketika ia membutuhkannya begitupun sebaliknya.

Bahkan ketika seisi dunia berpaling darinya.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Wanita itu kembali menegakkan duduknya di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa baby?"

"Kau berjanji akan selalu ada di sisiku kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Tentu saja, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu hm? kau meragukanku?"

"Dengar Baek, aku sadar kesalahanku di masa lalu yang telah berkali-kali menyakitimu, kau berhak ragu. Aku juga tidak akan meminta kepercayaanmu padaku karena aku tau aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga dahi mereka menempel.

"Tapi aku mohon tetap diam disini dan perhatikanlah. Aku akan terus berusaha membuktikan kesungguhanku padamu Baek. Aku mohon hanya diam dan tolong tetap bertahanlah di sisiku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Lanjut Chanyeol setengah berbisik tepat di depan mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menggelitik permukaan wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku juga berjanji akan selalu disini Yeol."

Setelah itu entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kedua anak adam dan hawa itu telah bertemu. Mereka saling menuangkan perasaan masing-masing dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan dalam.

Karena melalui ciuman itu mereka saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain tanpa harus menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

**e)(o**


	4. 3

**_Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

Ciuman penuh perasaan dan kelembutan itu telah perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut dan di penuhi oleh nafsu.

Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dengan handal, membuai Baekhyun dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang tak dapat di tolak. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah membuka mulutnya, menyerah pada bibir lihai Chanyeol. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lelaki itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang wanita, mengabsen gigi-gigi Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat melingkari leher Chanyeol yang sedang memangkunya, jari-jarinya meremas rambut Chanyeol lembut. Lelaki masih setia memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa panjang Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan, memberi tanda bahwa ia kehabisan nafas. Aktor tampan itu mengerti dan segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih menyerang leher putih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyukai seluruh hal yang ada pada diri Baekhyun, rasanya tubuh Baekhyun sangat pas dan memang tercipta untuknya. Seringaian Chanyeol tercipta di sela ia mencubui leher Baekhyun dan perlahan turun menuju dadanya yang masih di tutupi dress.

"eunggh." desah tertahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, membuat semangat Chanyeol semakin meningkat. Tangan Chanyeol mulai menelusup ke dalam dress Baekhyun, membuat tali dressnya yang memang sangat tipis terlepas begitu saja menuruni lengan Baekhyun yang putih mulus sehingga menyebabkan dress itu ikut melorot hingga ke pingang wanita itu. Setelah berhasil menemukan dua gundukan yang masih terbungkus bra, Chanyeol tanpa ragu meremasnya kuat. Menyebabkan Baekhyun semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Aku bahkan bisa merasakan seberapa mengerasnya putingmu dari luar bra yang kau pakai baby." Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun. Kali ini lelaki itu mulai membuka kaitan bra Baekhyun yang memang sudah tak terpasang dengan benar akibat remasan yang keras yang ia berikan tadi dan mulai menggesekan kedua tangannya pada puting Baekhyun yang mengeras.

Chanyeol dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dalam pangkuannya dan membaringkan wanita itu di sofa.

Mulut Chanyeol sekarang mengambil alih dan mulai mengulum puting kemerahan milik Baekhyun, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang memainkan payudara Baekhyun perlahan bergerak menuju paha dalam wanita itu dan membelai vaginanya dari luar celana dalam.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan dress pendek yang bahkan tidak dapat menutupi setengah pahanya. Hal itu memudahkan Chanyeol dalam melaksanakan aksinya.

"Uh.. ah... ahhh... Yeolh.." Racau Baekhyun semakin tidak jelas ketika jari-jari Chanyeol menggesek klitorisnya, membuat celana dalamnya juga ikut bergesekan dengan bibir vaginanya menimbulkan rasa yang nyeri namun nikmat.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon.. Yeolh.." Baekhyun mulai merasa frustasi oleh jari-jari Chanyeol yang hanya menggoda vaginanya dari balik celana dalam saja.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Baek." Chanyeol menarik celana dalam Baekhyun ketengah sehingga menyebabkan vagina tembam itu seperti di pisah oleh kain celana dalam.

"Eunghhh...fuck...me.. ugh..Chanyeol... aku mohon masukkan Yeolhh."

"Hm? masukkan apa Baek? bicaralah yang jelas." Chanyeol kembali menciumi Baekhyun dan dengan sengaja menampar vagina Baekhyun dari luar. Membuat Baekhyun harus semakin menahan godaan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Masukkan jarimu ke vaginaku Y-yeol, aku mohon aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Got it babe." Lelaki itu lalu dengan segera melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dan memasukkan dua jarinya pada vagina yang sudah sangat basah itu, ia menggerakkannya secara cepat membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah saat merasakan jari-jari itu bergesekan dengan vaginanya.

"Ugh.. yeah.. fuck... me.. eungh.. hard.. Yeol.." Baekhyun hampir mencapai klimaks jika saja Chanyeol tidak berhenti tiba-tiba dan mulai membuka bajunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Baek, aku ingin merasakan penisku yang di jepit vaginamu. bukan hanya jariku."

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol mulai menempelkan penisnya yang memang sudah mengeras pada vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menggesekkan penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun secara perlahan namun tak kunjung memasukkannya.

"Jleb."

"akhh."

Baekhyun yang mulai kesal dengan ulah Chanyeol berinisiatif menekan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol sehingga menyebabkan penis Chanyeol masuk sempurna pada vaginanya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah tak sabaran wanitanya. Lelaki itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, mengerti bahwa wanita cantik itu sudah kesal dan tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama.

"Shit, kenapa kau masih saja sesempit ini Baek."

"Ah.. ah... ahhh.. Yeolhh.. faster..."

plop plop plop

"Oh fuck, Kau nikmat Baek."

Penisnya seperti di hisap dengan kuat ole vagina hangat Baekhyun yang sempit. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo keluar masuk penisnya di dalam Baekhyun. Wanita itu sudah pasrah, akalnya telah di tutupi oleh kabut gairah yang tak terbendung. Baekhyun seakan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain gerakan penis Chanyeol yang memenuhinya.

"Yeolhh.." Baekhyun merengek merasa tidak kuat pada kenikmatan bertubi-tubi di rasakannya dari penis Chanyeol dan tangan lelaki itu yang masih setia bermain di payudaranya, mencubiti puting serta meremas payudaranya lembut.

Chanyeol menatap wajah penuh nikmat Baekhyun. Wanita ini begitu cantik, begitu sempurna. Rasanya ia ingin menyimpan Baekhyun hanya untuknya dan tidak ingin membaginya pada siapapun.

"Aku.. i-ingin.. keluar.. ughh," Ucap Baekhyun, ketika wanita itu sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung kenikmatan yang di terimanya.

"Bersama Baek." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu Chanyeol merasakan vagina baekhyun yang semakin mengetat membungkus penisya dan membuatnya semakin tidak dapat menahan aliran gairah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak dalam dirinya.

"Ahhh..."

"Eunghh.."

Kedua insan itu akhirnya mencapai puncaknya bersama-sama. Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan Chanyeol yang hangat menyembur memenuhi rahimnya.

Chanyeol lalu mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Baekhyun.

"Sekarang waktunya kau tidur princess." Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh lelah Baekhyun secara perlahan lalu memutari ranjang agar dapat ikut berbaring bersama wanita kesayangannya tersebut. Ia menarik selimut untukmenutupi tubuh mereka dan dengan perlahan mengelus rambut Bakhyun lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol" Bisik Baekhyun sangat pelan tetapi masih dapat di tangkap oleh indra pendengar Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang, kau harus selalu mengingat itu." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lalu membawa wanita cantik itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terbuai oleh kenyamanan yang di berikan Chanyeol dan mulai terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya.

**e)(o**

_ting tong_

Bunyi bel di pintu membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Ia merasakan dua lengan besar yang memeluk pinggannya erat dari belakang. Baekhyun berbalik untuk memastikan dan mendapati wajah damai Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kejadian tadi malam terlintas di kepala cantiknya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah setelah mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam, sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu berubah menjadi wanita murahan yang haus belaian ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai menyentuhnya.

_ting tong_

Bel rumahnya berbunyi lagi menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Yeol bangun..." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan keras. Wanita itu mulai panik. Chanyeol harus segera bersembunyi jika tidak ingin keduanya berada dalam masalah.

"Ughh aku lelah Baek. Biarkan begini sebentar saja." Tangan Chanyeol malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Astaga Yeol bangun! Kau harus sembunyi. Ada yang datang kesini!" Baekhyun menjadi semakin panik karena bel yang sekarang bertambah dengan ketukan keras di pintu semakin sering terdengar memenuhi seisi apartement.

Chanyeol langsung duduk tegak dengan mata melotot panik setelah mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Ayo cepat Yeol! Bereskan pakaianmu di ruang tengah dan pastikan kau bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. Aku akan bersiap untuk menyambut tamuku." Baekhyun berdiri sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Fuck, Kesadaranku bahkan belum pulih sepenuhnya." Umpatan Chanyeol terdengar ketika lelaki itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu segera memakai kembali celana yang ia lempar sembarangan tadi malam.

Chanyeol memunguti bajunya dan Baekhyun yang berceceran lalu masuk kembali ke kamar untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi.

_ting tong_

"Bel sialan! orang gila mana yang bertamu sepagi ini hah?!" Racau Chanyeol kesal sambil matanya melirik sekeliling kamar mencari tempat yang aman.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

"Kau tunggu disini dan jangan membuat masalah. Mengerti Park Chanyeol?"

"Hm iya, cepatlah kembali Baek."

"I will."

Baekhyun memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Chanyeol lalu bergegas pergi keluar menemui tamunya setelah mengunci lelaki itu di dalam kamar mandi.

**e)(o**

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG JUST TO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ." Teriakan Luhan langsung terdengar ketika baekhyun membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Harusnya kalian yang sadar diri. WHY WOULD YOU BE HERE IN MY APARTMENT AT 6 IN THE MORNING?"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mata malas melihat perdebatan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Lu yang terpenting kita sudah bisa masuk sekarang dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun." Wanita bermata burung hantu itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Tetap saja Kyung! Kau tau Baek? aku hampir menelpon polisi karena berpikir kau telah menjadi korban pembunuhan di dalam." Luhan melotot kesal pada Baekhyun.

"What the fuck Lu? aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti dengan segala pikiran konyolmu itu."

"KONYOL KATAMU?! AKU KHAWATIR BAEK."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar mendengar ocehan Luhan. Temannya ini terkadang terlalu berlebihan. "Baiklah, terimakasih atas 'kekhawatiranmu' tapi apartement ku sudah di lengkapi sistem keamanan yang ku rasa cukup untuk melindungiku dari suatu rencana pembunuhan. Jadi kekhawatiran mu menurutku adalah hal yang tak mendasar.

"Huh?! apa katamu? dasar wanita jalang tidak tau terimakasih! aku sedang menghawatirkanmu bodoh."

"Hey! Aku sudah berterimakasih tadi."

"GUYS STOP IT!" Kyungsoo yang jengah akhirnya berteriak kencang menengahi dua teman bodohnya itu.

"Kami kesini ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama Baek. Aku dan Luhan sudah membawa lauknya. Aku yakin kau hanya akan minum air putih pagi ini jika kami tidak membawakanmu sarapan." lanjutnya sebelum Baekhyun dan Luhan memulai perdebatan konyol mereka lagi.

"Kau baik sekali Kyung. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu huhuhuuu." Baekhyun mendekat lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Baekhyun biasanya hanya minum air putih untuk sarapan. Bukan karena dia tidak mau makan, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak dan ia terlalu malas untuk membeli makanan di pagi hari.

"Hey Byun! Kau tidak menganggap aku ada apa?!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Baekhyun hanya memeluk Kyungsoo padahal ia juga ada disana.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat teman bersurai cokelat madunya itu merajuk. Padahal tadi Luhan berteriak dan membetaknya tapi lihat sekarang, wanita itu terlihat seperti rusa kecil yang di telantarkan.

Baekhyun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya bersama Kyungsoo "Aku hanya bercanda tadi, Kau juga Lu. Aku beruntung memiliki kalian berdua."

_._

_._

_Sementara itu..._

"Sebentar pantatmu. Kenapa dia lama sekali sih?! ini sudah satu jam, for god sake aku sudah tidak tahan berada di dalam kamar mandi sialan ini."

Chanyeol masih berada di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah selesai mandi dan merapikan penampilannya.

"Minseok noona pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini." Chanyeol meringis membayangkan nasibnya.

Yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui adalah Chanyeol kabur kemarin sore di tengah jadwal syuting video klipnya dan terbang kembali ke Seoul karena sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa rindunya terhadap wanita cantik itu.

Chanyeol juga dengan sengaja mematikan handphonenya agar tidak ada yang menganggu waktunya bersama Baekhyun. Sehingga dapat di pastikan tidak ada yang dapat menghubunginya sejak kemarin malam.

Manajernya pasti sekarang telah sadar atas hilangnya Chanyeol dan pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan saat lelaki itu kembali.

hhhh.

Chanyeol hanya berharap untuk keselamatannya setelah ini.

**e)(o**


	5. 4

**_Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada di meja makan. Baekhyun hanya duduk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menata lauk yang dibawanya diatas meja. Sedangkan Luhan membantu Kyungsoo dengan mengambilkan beberapa piring dan gelas.

Setelah selesai keduanya ikut bergabung duduk di meja makan bersama Baekhyun dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memberi tau kami password apartementmu sih Baek? Ayolah ini bukan seperti aku atau Kyungsoo akan mencuri barang-barangmu kan?!" Luhan yang sedari tadi masih kesal mengeluarkan protesannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh privasi Lu! Kau juga tidak memberi tau ku apa password apartementmu."

"Hey aku punya alasan yang jelas untuk yang satu itu?"

"Alasan jelas apanya? Bilang saja kau tidak ingin aku menganggu waktumu bersama pria pucat itu!"

Luhan melotot kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi membahas diriku?! tidak tidak, ini bukan tentang aku Baek ini tentang dirimu." Model itu menghela nafas kasar.

"kau paham kan maksudku Baek? ini bukan tentang aku melanggar privasimu atau apapun itu yang kau pikirkan. Hanya saja paling tidak kau memberi tau password apartement mu pada satu orang yang kau percayai,"

"Aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu disini dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena tak seorang pun dapat masuk ke dalam." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Baekhyun menggegam tangan Luhan erat, bermaksud meyakinkan teman cantiknya itu.

"Aku berjanji akan langsung menelpon kalian jika sesuatu terjadi padaku." Lanjut Baekhyun menatap pasti kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, kami percaya padamu Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Luhan yang awalnya ragu perlahan ikut menganggukan kepalanya mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat terintrupsi tadi.

BRAKK!

Suara benda jatuh tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Bunyi apa itu Baek?" Tanya Luhan curiga.

"Kau menyembunyikan orang di dalam kamar mu?"

Skakmat. Tebakan Kyungsoo yang tepat sasaran membuat Baekhyun panik.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan orang dalam kamar ku?" Wanita bermata sipit itu tertawa canggung menanggapi tuduhan teman burung hantunya.

"Aku lupa menutup jendela kamarku, sepertinya angin membuat salah satu barang di dalam sana jatuh." Lanjutnya setelah dapat mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak di curigai semakin jauh.

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya ragu.

"Apa perlu kita periksa Baek? Aku khawatir itu salah satu barang berhargamu yang jatuh." Luhan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun berniat mengecek.

"JANGAN!" Tepat ketika Luhan ingin membuka pintu kamar tersebut Baekhyun berteriak nyaring.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Lu, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan. Aku akan mengeceknya nanti." Sambungya sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar wanita itu menjauh dari pintu.

Kyungsoo mengernyit curiga melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Baekhyun biasanya akan membiarkan Luhan ataupun dirinya masuk ke kamar itu dengan bebas.

kring..kring..kring..

Baru Kyungsoo ingin menyuarakan protesnya handphone Luhan tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring.

"Ya, halo?"

"Apa?! haruskah sekarang? Aku sedang di luar, oh god." Luhan terlihat tidak gembira setelah mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan datang sekarang. uhm iya bye." Tutup Luhan dan segera merapikan barang-barangnya tepat setelah menutup panggilannya.

"Ayo Kyung, kita harus segera pergi. Direktur tiba-tiba memanggilku untuk urusan mendadak, kau sebagai manajer sementara ku harus ikut sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bahkan belum menyetujui permintaan Luhan untuk menggantikan sementara manajer wanita itu yang sedang sakit.

Melihat itu Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia selamat kali ini. Pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di meja makan, enggan beranjak.

Luhan yang ikut menyadari hal itu melotot lucu kearah Kyungsoo dan menarik si pendek untuk berdiri dan segera bersiap.

"Kyung, karir ku yang sudah susah payah aku bangun akan segera berakhir dalam satu jam kalau kau masih tetap duduk diam disitu sekarang."

"Kau berlebihan Lu." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan berdiri mengikuti Luhan ikut membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Baek kami tinggal dan membereskan semuanya sendiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir kearah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya tidak suka. "I'm fine Kyung, stop babying me. i'm a grown-ass woman now."

Ia tak habis pikir dengan kedua temannya. Tadi Luhan yang mengomelinya tentang keamanan apartement sekarang Kyungsoo meragukannya untuk ditinggal sendiri dan membereskan bekas makanan mereka. Memangnya mereka pikir Baekhyun anak berumur lima tahun apa?

"Oke, ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan segera telpon aku atau Luhan. Mengerti Baek?"

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo. "Jangan lupa juga untuk menutup jendela mu. Bisa saja ada penembak bayaran yang berencana menembakmu lewat jendela kamarmu yang terbuka."

Luhan and her dramatic mind are on it again.

"Fuck it up you guys, just leave. I'll be fine i promise."

Tangannya menarik Kyungsoo dan Luhan kearah pintu depan agar kedua temannya itu segera berangkat.

Baekhyun sangat sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan berada di dalam kamar mandinya. Orang normal mana yang betah di kurung di dalam kamar mandi tanpa hiburan apapun selama sejam lebih?

Oleh karena itu Baekhyun menyeret kedua temannya agar segera pergi dan tidak ingin memperlambatnya dengan mendengar ocehan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang akan berakhir panjang lebar.

"Kami akan datang lagi setelah urusanku selesai Baek!" Teriakan Luhan terdengar sebelum Baekhyun menutup pintu apartementnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat berisik pagi tenangnya.

**e)(o**

Hari ini hari terakhir Chanyeol berada di Jepang untuk syuting video klip terbarunya. Ia juga sudah menyelesaikan adegan terakhirnya setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang Chanyeol sedang bersiap kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali ke Korea nanti malam.

Manajernya tidak mau bicara dengannya sejak Chanyeol kembali dari acara kaburnya. Minseok mengomeli Chanyeol habis-habisan, menuduhnya sebagai artis paling tidak profesional dari seluruh artis yang pernah bekerja dengan wanita itu dan mendiaminya sampai detik ini. Minseok hanya akan berbicara hal yang benar-benar penting, selebihnya ia hanya akan diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengerjakan semuanya sendiri tanpa membantunya sedikitpun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Minseok marah pada Chanyeol. Akibat pria itu kabur secara tiba-tiba semua orang menjadi panik dan hampir membatalkan projeknya. Minseok harus sabar menanggung semua kemarahan dari direktur, produser, serta para staff dan terpaksa harus memutar otak mencari alasan yang dapat di terima oleh mereka tentang hilangnya Chanyeol.

Yang lebih membuat Minseok kesal, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ketika Minseok bertanya kemana ia pergi pria itu bahkan tidak mau menjelaskannya dan hanya berkata bahwa ia memiliki urusan pribadi yang penting dan Minseok tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

_Rasanya Minseok ingin menenggelamkan artisnya ini ke dalam samudera pasifik._

Ditengah Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ia mengambil handpone yang berada di kantong celananya. Ketika melihat caller id nya, ia mengernyit malas. Nama Hyejin tertulis disana.

Wanita ini. Tidak tau kah ia jika mood Chanyeol sekarang sedang benar-benar buruk. Di acuhkan oleh manajermu benar-benar bukan suatu hal yang baik. Chanyeol terpaksa melakukan semuanya sendiri dan ia sangat kesulitan karena hal itu. Ia bahkan harus memesan taksi untuk mengantarnya ke lokasi syuting tadi, manajernya yang marah mencabut semua fasilitas dan haknya sebagai artis selama berada di Jepang. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang tidak memberikan kabar sejak ia sampai beberapa hari yang lalu semakin memperburuk keadaan moodnya.

"Ya, ada apa Hyejin?" Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hai Chan, kau dimana? Aku sedang berada di Jepang sekarang dan berniat untuk menemuimu."

"Kau apa?!" Chanyeol melotot mendengar kalimat yang di katakan Hyejin.

"Iya aku sedang di Jepang sayang, kebetulan aku ada event disini lalu aku ingat kau juga sedang berada disini jadi aku menelponmu dan ingin mengajakmu bertemu."

"Tapi aku masih berada di lokasi syuting dan nanti malam akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Aku tau, aku sudah bertanya jadwalmu pada Minseok eonnie. Kita bisa makan malam sebentar lalu aku akan mengantarmu ke Bandara. Aku sangat menrindukanmu Chan, kita sudah seminggu tidak bertemu." Nada suara Hyejin terdengar sedikit memaksa agar Chanyeol menyetujui ajakannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku juga merindukanmu, baiklah kirimkan aku lokasimu sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Oke, akan langsung aku kirimkan setelah ini."

"Hm."

"Chan?" Gerakan Chanyeol untuk menutup panggilannya dihentikan oleh suara Hyejin yang kembali terdengar.

"Ya?" Balas pria itu singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau." Balas Chanyeol singkat sebelum benar-benar menutup panggilannya dengan Hyejin.

Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan perasaannya. Sejak awal Hyejin lah yang datang kepadanya dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan harapan dan jaminan ia akan membalas perasaan Hyejin. Apa yang di lakukannya selama ini kepada Hyejin adalah bentuk ia menghargai Hyejin dan perasaan wanita itu.

Begitu pun dengan kekasihnya yang lain, ia tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap serius hubungan mereka, mereka yang selalu datang padanya dan ia hanya menghargai peerasaan mereka. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja.

Memikirkan wanita itu membuat Chanyeol kembali mengingat pesannya yang belum di balas oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengabaikan semua panggilannya dan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sulit untuk di hubungi. Chanyeol khawatir tentu saja. Tetapi ia menahan keinginannya memesan tiket kembali ke Korea untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun. Pria itu tidak ingin membuat semakin banyak masalah. Baekhyun juga pasti tak akan suka jika tau ia mengabaikan pekerjaannya demi wanita itu.

Menghela napas sejenak sebelum kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari lokasi syuting. Chanyeol terpaksa menjemput Hyejin menggunakan taksi karena Minseok masih menghukumnya dan tidak mengizinkannya mengendarai mobil sendiri. Manajernya itu takut ia akan kabur lagi jika dibiarkan membawa mobil. Setidaknya Minseok tau pria itu tidak akan kabur menggunakan taksi, bukan tipe Chanyeol sekali.

Lokasi yang dikirimkan Hyejin tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat syutingnya. Hanya perlu lima belas menit taksi yang ditumpangi Chanyeol sudah sampai di lokasi yang dikirimkan Hyejin.

Ia berjalan melalui beberapa staff yang sedang berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ia bertanya kepada salah satu staff dimana Hyejin berada, Staff berkacamata itu menunjukkan sebuah ruangan di pojok ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih tulang.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang dimaksud.

_"Hey babe."_ Sapa Hyejin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

_"Hey."_ Bibir Chanyeol membentuk senyum tipis membalas sapaan Hyejin lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah wanita yang masih sibuk menata penampilannya di bantu oleh beberapa stylist itu.

Hyejin merupakan seorang model yang baru saja memulai karirnya. Ia bertemu Chanyeol pertama kali pada sebuah after party peluncuran baju dari designer yang kebetulan memakai jasa Hyejin sebagai model. Ia langsung jatuh hati pada Chanyeol saat melihat pria itu secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya. Hyejin memang sudah sering mendengar nama Chanyeol dan melihat wajahnya di majalah dan berbagai laman berita, namun bertemu secara langsung membuatnya benar-benar terpesona oleh artis tampan itu.

Matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang fokus pada handphonenya, tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana setelah ini Chan?" Hyejin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari handphonenya.

Sepertinya cara itu berhasil karena sekarang Chanyeol menyimpan handphonenya dan memfokuskan perhatian pada wanita di sampingnya. Walaupun dalam hati pria itu menggurutu menyumpahi nasib sialnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau makan di salah satu restaurant rekomendasi temanku? Katanya mereka memiliki pasta terbaik di tokyo."

"Menarik, apa mereka juga memiliki salad yang enak? Kau ingatkan aku harus diet agar tampil cantik saat kau mengenalkanku minggu depan."

Ah, Chanyeol lupa tentang hal itu. Rata-rata wanita yang di kencani nya memang selalu menjaga pola makan mereka, harusnya Chanyeol selalu mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya mereka memiliki beberapa menu salad yang dapat kau coba."

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai ayo kita berangkat."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa, pria itu hanya berdiri mengikuti Hyejin yang memang sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya namun ia sudah terlalu malas untuk memikirkan restaurant lain. Sekarang ia hanya berharap restaurant itu benar-benar memiliki salad agar ia tidak perlu repot mencari restaurant lain lagi. Karena demi tuhan, mood Chanyeol sudah sangat buruk sekarang dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah berada disini.

**e)(o**

**really do appreciate it if you guys mind to leave likes and reviews **  
**.**  
**.**  
**see ya in next chapter!**  
**i'll update it as soon as possible **


End file.
